Exploiter Orb
|faction = Corpus |type = Grand Boss |planet = Venus |tileset = Orb Vallis |flesh = 6,000 |baseexperience = 1500 |baselevel = 1 |spawnlevel = 50 |codex_scans = 3 |blueprint_drops = Chassis Blueprint 38.72% Neuroptics Blueprint 38.72% Systems Blueprint 22.56% |other_drops = Lazulite Toroid 100% Fish & Gem Table (300.00%) Ecosynth Analyzer 16.67% Entroplasma 16.67% Sagan Module 16.67% Lathe Coagulant 16.67% Zodian 16.67% Thyst 16.67% Ephemera Table (10.00%) Shocking Step Ephemera Blueprint 50.00% Freezing Step Ephemera Blueprint 50.00% Decorations Table (?%) Exploiter Orb Articula ?% Deck 12 Captura Scene ?% }} Exploiter Orb is a large Raknoid creature that can be found patrolling around the Temple of Profit within the Orb Vallis, acting as one of the Grand Bosses of the landscape. She is the one responsible for the destruction of Deck 12 which left many of its Solaris United survivors traumatized. The Exploiter Orb is battled in the ruins of Deck 12 located in a cave northeast of Harindi Crater, requiring a single Diluted Thermia from the recurring Thermia Fractures event. Unlike the Profit-Taker Orb, the Exploiter Orb lacks Sentient adaptive shielding, but her carapace remains impervious to all gunfire. To defend herself, the Exploiter Orb can surround herself with a winter storm on command and has four vents across her lower body which spray jets of ice and an underbelly turret. Her main weakness of overheating is kept in check by her numerous exhaust vents as well as the small squad of Coolant Raknoids accompanying her. Behavior Around the Temple of Profit The Exploiter Orb has a set path that she will follow, taking it in a loose circle around the Temple of Profit. She will climb over terrain, mountains, and across roads. She constantly make noises akin to roaring, indicating her aggressive state. Her steps will do contact damage if a Tenno is too close to her feet. It takes her around 15 minutes to return to her starting position. Five Coolant Raknoids will hang behind and trail the Exploiter Orb. When killed, one Coolant Raknoid will spawn under the Exploiter Orb every twenty seconds. Upon a player getting the Orb's attention, she will begin spewing icy vapor from the jets mounted on her underside, creating a snow vortex around the Orb. This also signifies that the Orb will begin to actively attack the player with her many other attacks. The snow vortex has many interesting properties, though: *Upon entering the vortex, the player will gain a similar aura around themselves, although much smaller than that of the Orb. **While this aura is active, 4 icicle projectiles will spawn at the edge of the player's aura, staying in place for a few moments before homing in on the player, doing a small amount of damage. This will happen every few seconds. **The player will also take a minuscule amount of damage every ~2.5 seconds while they have the aura. **The hud has no mention of whether or not a player has this aura. *The vortex makes for quite the visual obstacle, being nearly opaque at times. *The vortex around the Orb will block bullets, projectiles, and some Warframe abilities. *A cloud appears directly above the Orb while the vortex is active. The Orb has many other attacks, such as: *'Main Laser:' Acts as similar to a beam weapon, and does an immense amount of damage. Fired from the belly-mounted turret. Has enough "ammo" to last ~4 seconds before needing to "reload" for ~10 seconds. Will target a single player and track them until they reach cover/leave range. *'Ice Vents: '''The vapor pouring out of the Orb's vents will deal with a medium amount of damage and give the player a cold status effect that lasts for 5 seconds. It will constantly refresh until the player leaves the vent-stream. *'Homing Icicle: Although already mentioned above, the aura that the player has while within the snow vortex will spawn 4 icicle projectiles, one after the other, which will stay in place for a few seconds before homing in on the player, doing a noticeable amount of damage. *'''Hull Lasers: The green spots that dot the sides of the main body of the Orb are all hull-mounted Laser turrets. The Orb will use all of the mounted lasers that are on the side that a player is on. The Orb will stand up on its legs before this attack, which involves the lasers moving around randomly. In Deck 12 Phase 1 When the Tenno first enters Deck 12, located in a cave northeast of Harindi Crater and inserts Diluted Thermia into the Thermic Condenser located next to where the Ventkids vent would be, Exploiter Orb will engage the Tenno with the following moveset. *'Main Turret:' The Orb will use her belly-mounted turret to fire projectiles which deals damage towards any target within range. The projectile has a fast flying speed and deals a large amount of damage. Although the turret's position made it hard to hit players higher than its main body, the Orb will turn her belly to the sides, making the turret able to attack targets high up. *'Ice Slam:' The Orb slams the ground with its main body; creating an avalanching radial ice wave which deals high damage and status when a Tenno is caught in them. This attack is briefly telegraphed and can be dodged by jumping over them. *'Summon Mite Raknoids:' Occasionally, Mite Raknoids will spawn off Exploiter Orb. When one and three of her vents are destroyed, Exploiter Orb will drop a whole swarm of Mites as she moves to a new position. *'Summon Coolant Raknoids:' Only used when three of her vents are destroyed. Exploiter jumps to the ceiling of Deck 12 and drops off several Coolant Raknoids. Phase 2 After pursuing the Exploiter Orb outside the Deck 12, the Orb Mother will have an entirely different moveset. *'Hull Flamethrower': Instead of lasers, Exploiter Orb fires off a flamethrower from her belly-mounted turret which is aimed towards any nearby Tenno. *'Mortar Cannons': Exploiter Orb will occasionally bare mortars from the top of her head and fire them. The shots' intended impact locations are telegraphed as large red circles on the ground. *'Thermia Fractures': When Exploiter's heat gauge reaches approximately 45% or more, she slams her main body to the ground to eject the heat off her main body, causing roughly a dozen of Thermia fracture to the surface and in turn resetting her heat gauge down to roughly 15% before heat generation. There is a set cooldown of 30-45 seconds before she does this move again. *'Fire Dome': Exploiter Orb vents out flames around her creating a damaging, physical dome which traps any Tenno inside for ~10 seconds. She only uses this ability sparingly when her heat gauge had reached roughly 65% or more, and using it takes away roughly 25% of her heat gauge before heat generation. The dome has its top open, meaning that players can still enter or exit it. *'Call Coolant Raknoids': Occasionally used by the Orb to summon any nearby Coolant Raknoids to come to her aid. Each Coolant Raknoid will fire their coolant (breaking their coolant canister in the process) to cool the Orb Mother once by roughly 5% per shot, and each Raknoid can only cool the Orb exactly once. If killed with their canister intact, these Coolant Raknoids will drop a Cooling Canister which can be used to create Concentrated Thermia Canister from the Thermia Fractures. *'Self-destruct': When defeated, the Exploiter Orb will begin to draw energy from the Satellite Overcharger and self-destruct, killing anything within a 300m radius. Notably, the Exploiter Orb self-destructs much sooner after her death than Profit-Taker Orb, but Exploiter Orb's rewards will not disappear during the explosion. Strategy In the ruins of Deck 12, located in a cave northeast of Harindi Crater, Rude Zuud exclaims she and her sisters built a device to condense the planet's thermia into a weapon strong enough to be used against the Exploiter Orb's defenses. One player must deliver their Diluted Thermia into the Thermia Condenser on an upper platform, which is collected from the Thermia Fractures world state event that occurs once every few weeks. The Exploiter Orb will then climb down the ruins and engages the Tenno, proclaiming herself as the one responsible for the destruction of Deck 12. Phase 1 The Exploiter Orb engages the Tenno nested high up, and will constantly shoot her turret belly throughout the phase. Shoot down the rocks that maintain her footing to bring her down. Once she falls down, the four vents on her sides will be exposed to fire. Shoot down one of the vents. Once one of the vents is destroyed, the Mother Orb will ice up the rest of her vents rendering them invulnerable, while also surrounding herself in a winter storm and summoning a swarm of Mite Raknoids to keep the Tenno at bay. She will also occasionally slam her body to the ground causing an avalanche of ice, which can proc . At this point, four Thermia Condensers will begin to continually dispense a Condensed Thermia Canister, which can be found at the following locations: *The left side of the Deck, where The Business would usually be found. *The left side of the Deck, where Smokefinger would usually be found. *The right side of the Deck, to the left of where Rude Zuud would usually be found. *The right side of the Deck, on the second floor to the left of where Rude Zuud would usually be found. The Condensed Thermia Canister can be used to melt the ice which protects her vents from damage. To use it, the player must lob the canister with Alternate Fire (default: ) and shoot the canister to make it blow up. The following is the different effects which the proximity of the explosion will melt the ice: *A direct hit to the vent will immediately melt the ice instantly but only if thermia canister was blown up in close proximity previously. (Needs verification) *A close explosion to her vent will melt the ice in two explosions. *A far explosion to her vent will melt the ice in three explosions. Once fully exposed, up to two more of her vents can be destroyed before she ices up her final vent if it was partially melted before. She will proceed to hang overhead and drop several Coolant Raknoids which must be defeated to progress the fight. After defeating enough Coolant Raknoids the Exploiter Orb will once again descent to the Deck, her vents now in range to be melted with the Thermia Canister. Melt the last vent and destroy it and she will retreat and head topside. Head out of the cave to proceed to the next phase of the fight. Phase 2 The Exploiter Orb can be found waiting for the Tenno outside the cave. In this phase, a Heat Gauge will be displayed at the top-left of the player's HUD, which indicates the overheat level the Mother Orb is currently at. Throughout the fight, Exploiter Orb will alternate between using her hull flamethrower, firing mortar cannon and calling Coolant Raknoids as reinforcements. The main objective of the phase is to overheat the massive Orb until her heat gauge is full, rendering her vulnerable to assault. Exploiter Orb herself will heat up passively, though she will occasionally summon a small swarm of Coolant Raknoids, each of which can cool her down by 5% of her heat gauge, after which the Raknoids would slowly "bleed" to death. If the Raknoids are defeated before they reach Exploiter Orb, they may drop Coolant Canister which will be used in the later parts of the fight. Proceed the fight by preventing any Coolant Raknoids from cooling her down. When Exploiter's heat gauge reaches roughly 45%, she will slam her main body to the landscape's frigid surface to cool herself down to 15% before commencing heat generation, causing roughly a dozen Thermia Fractures to appear. There is a set cooldown of 30-45 seconds before she repeats this move if her heat gauge surpasses 45% again. These Fractures can be used to instantly create a Condensed Thermia Canister by spending a Coolant Canister into it. Said Thermia Canister can be lobbed to the Orb Mother speed up her overheating rate, and the overheating speed increases permanently with the more canisters being thrown at her. The overheating speed added to the heat gauge is doubled if the canister is shot mid-air, near the Orb Mother. When Exploiter's Heat Gauge reaches roughly 65% or more, she will vent out flames around her creating a damaging physical dome which traps any Tenno inside for roughly 10 seconds, which will take away roughly 25% of her heat gauge before preceding heat generation. The dome has its top open, meaning that players can still enter it or exit it. Once she fully overheats, she will become disabled allowing the Tenno to approach her. This will trigger a cutscene where the Tenno would board her side and rips off a part of her hull, leaving a weak spot for the Tenno squad to assault. Once she loses a third of her health, she regains her invulnerability and the overheating process must be repeated twice more. After she is fully defeated, she will drop a sizable amount of loot consisting of a Lazulite Toroid, part blueprint, as well as massive amount of Orb Vallis resources both common and rare. Loot and escape as soon as possible as she will self-destruct (notably much faster than Profit-Taker Orb), obliterating all Tenno in a 300m radius. Summary *'Phase 1' **'Vent 1:' Shoot down her foothold and destroy one of her exposed vent. **'Vent 2-3:' Take a Condensed Thermia Canister, lob at the Orb Mother and blow it up near her vents to melt the icy protection. ***A direct hit to the vent will immediately melt the ice instantly. (need verification) ***A close explosion to her vent will melt the ice in two explosions. ***A far explosion to her vent will melt the ice in three explosions. **'Vent 4:' Defeat all summoned Coolant Raknoids until she descends, melt her last vent and destroy it. *'Phase 2' **'Overheat 1:' Prevent any Coolant Raknoids from cooling her down until she passively generates heat up to 45% of the gauge, she will then cool down causing Thermia Fractures to appear. Use a Coolant Canister to create a Condensed Thermia Canister and use it to make her overheat faster, and note that mid-air canister shot adds double the overheat rate. Repeat until she is fully overheated and approach her to rip off part of her hull, then shoot her exposed part until one third of her health is taken away. ** Overheat 2 and 3: Repeat the last overheating process until she is defeated. Escape the vicinity as soon as possible as it will self-destruct with a lethal range of 300m, though unlike Profit-Taker the explosion will not destroy Exploiter's drops. Notes *Although the Exploiter Orb follows a set path around Temple of Profit, her legs will try and put themselves on logical surfaces. This can lead to the legs and some of the main body clipping through the ground. *Although she is immune to , she has significantly less health and armor than the Profit-Taker Orb. *A major difference between the Exploiter Orb and her counterpart, the Profit-Taker Orb, is that the Exploiter Orb's legs are a part of the main body – the Profit-Taker Orb has separate segments for her four legs and the main body. The Exploiter Orb's legs still can be marked with waypoints, though. **However, her four vents (Left-Fore, Left-Aft, Right-Aft, and Right-Fore) are separate parts and can be marked with waypoints. **During Phase 1, the four vents have Object Health class, which means they are immune to Critical Hits. *The Exploiter Orb will always be level 50, regardless of the mission level she is fought on. *Players can restart the boss fight by reentering Deck 12. They don't have to go back to Fortuna to do so. *While the Diluted Thermia required to start the Exploiter Orb can only be acquired from Operation: Buried Debts and recurring thermia events, the actual fight itself can be performed at any time without the event as long as players have Diluted Thermia available. *The damage dealt by Self Destruct is dealt in two pulses roughly half a second apart. The damage can be mitigated using invulnerability effects, such as 's , 's , 's , 's passive or , 's passive, , or , or Amesha's Benevolent Decoy. *The Exploiter Orb isn't immune to . Tips *When farming the enemies around the Temple of Profit (more often than not, for Sola Toroids) it is recommended to stay on the Temple grounds or within the temple, as the Orb will rarely come close enough to reach the player with any of its attacks. *It is recommended that you stay in a place where you can constantly see the direction the laser turret is facing, and moreover to be constantly moving. Akin to the eye of a hurricane, staying underneath the Orb is a good way to stay safe from most of its attacks while being able to see the Mounted Laser. *During Phase 1, it is a good idea throw the Thermia canisters towards the two vents behind the Exploiter Orb so you can save time and canisters by catching two vents at the same time with only one canister. Done right, you will only need to use four Thermia Canisters during the entirety of Phase 1; two for the rear vents, and two more for the final one. *During Phase 2, the Exploiter Orb can pick up coolant and cool herself down if she goes near them, thus slowing down the fight. Pick up the coolant and move it away from the boss at all cost. *During Phase 2, it is ideal to have one player in Archwing, keeping overwatch and sniping the far-off Coolant Raknoids before they can reach the Exploiter Orb. **A weapon with high status proc and damage can oftentimes stall the Raknoids, or otherwise force them to fight each other and nearby Corpus. This can make it easier to pick them off, especially if you don't have a weapon that can output a high amount of damage in a short amount of time. Media Warframe - EXPLOITER ORB is GENDER NEUTRAL Exploitor Orb.jpg Bugs *Very rarely, she can clip through the surface of the Vallis and enter Fortuna. An instance of this happening can be seen Here on Reddit. **This was later revealed to be an accidental leak since WARFRAME tweeted a video showing the Exploiter Orb entering Deck 12. Trivia *Despite being Robotic in nature, the Exploiter Orb strangely possesses the Flesh health class. *Exploiter Orb's legs interact with 's as if the globe is a part of the terrain. She will place her legs on the globe, instead of going into it, with inverse kinematics animation. *Up until it was possible to use certain Warframe abilities, such as Nova's Antimatter Drop and Octavia's Mallet, to destroy all of her vents at once as soon as she dropped down at the start of the fight. This made the fight much faster, but was removed by DE as an unintended bug. Patch History *Increased Ephemera drop rate on Exploiter Orb from 6% category drop to 10% category drop. *The Exploiter Orb now properly drops the Deck 12 Scene. *Matchmaking for the Exploiter Orb fight can now be done by visiting Eudico in Little Duck’s room! *You can now waypoint the Exploiter vents! *Fixes towards infinite loading/disconnect upon Entering Deck 12 while other players are still loading in. *Fixes towards Clients seeing a massive Exploiter Orb in the last vent cinematic scene. *Fixed a crash when killing Coolant Raknoids. *Fixed Coolant Raknoids not attempting to destroy Gara’s Mass Vitrify walls. *Polished some animations in the Exploiter Orb vent cinematics. *Fixed crashing when transitioning to or from Deck 12 as an Operator. *Fixed the Exploiter Orb not appearing in Phase 2 if there was a Host migration before Phase 1. Thanks to 'Immortal' for the solid repro on this! *Fixed players sometimes disappearing on each others' screens after beginning to load to Deck 12 or back to Venus. This would often result in further issues such as unloading Venus while the player is standing in it. *Fixed Clients seeing a massive Exploiter Orb when initiating the vent cinematic. *Fixed the Exploiter Orb heat gauge potentially not updating when transitioning to and from Deck 12. *Fixed the Exploiter Orb boss title text not appearing for Clients. *Fixed a (sometimes) massive game hitch when entering Orb Vallis due to Thermia Fractures spot loading. The team continues to work on further crash fixes and Matchmaking issues related to join-in-progress and Operator specific cases. The particular case of missing Exploiter Orb during Phase 2 is also still under investigation. If anyone encounters this particular issue, we would greatly appreciate Host EE.Logs to http://support.warframe.com/. Visiting http://warframe.com/logs shows you how to collect your EE.Logs! *More fixes towards crashing when transitioning to or from Deck 12. *Fixed the Exploiter Orb being in a broken state if you transitioned back to Deck 12 while the Exploiter Orb was still alive above ground. *Fixed all players seeing the ‘Throw the Coolant Canister’ UI message when only one person is holding one.﻿ *Fixed persisting ‘0 players waiting’ UI message during Phase 2 of the Exploiter Orb fight. *Fixed ability to destroy the Exploiter Orb’s vents simultaneously. One vent at a time! *Exploiter Orb’s Fire Wall ability now cools down gradually instead of in a single big chunk. *Exploiter Orb heat gauge no longer shows in the HUD if you’re not in that Phase of the fight. *Thermia can no longer be destroyed when lying on the ground before you pick it up. *Increased the visual indication of where the Thermia Dispensers are during Phase 1 of the Exploiter Orb fight. *Minor tweaks to the Exploiter Orb vent explosion sounds. *Fixed crashing when Mining after transitioning to Deck 12. You will still notice Mining veins in these areas, but you’ll be unable to interact with them due to the crash risk. *Fixed a crash occurring during the Exploiter Orb vent cinematic scene. *Fixed a crash that could occur in Phase 1 of the Exploiter Orb fight. *Fixed a script error after destroying the Exploiter Orb’s vents in Phase 1 that resulted in an inability to continue. *Fixed Warframe becoming invulnerable and being unable to use Operator if you attempted to use Transference while loading into Deck 12. *Fixed Nekros’ Desecrate removing the Exploiter Orbs body, resulting in missing death explosion. *Fixed Exploiter Orb heat gauge persisting on the UI after death. *Added boss fight in Operation: Buried Debts. *Introduced. }} See Also *Profit-Taker Orb de:Ausbeuter-Orbis es:Orbe explotadora ru:Сфера Эксплуатации Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Update 24 Category:Boss Category:Raknoid Category:Orb Vallis Category:Grand Boss